


Misery

by sesameange



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesameange/pseuds/sesameange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拟人六面兽x拟女通天晓 有拆。 第二篇（上一篇的下文）<br/>有LL孩子们客串们还有霸王。但是基本二人戏。时间线MTMTE 霸王和通天晓对打之后。</p><p>拟人因为作者爱好。不喜误入。<br/>这篇字数是六千……别被Word Count 忽悠了……（捂脸）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> 通妹从上次的事件过后便一身投入了工作。  
> 在补天士召集失光号船员的时候作为副船长一起登船了。
> 
> 后来因为合金盾事件对峙了霸王，和霸王一起在救生舱被弹出船外的不只是霸王，还有重伤的通二。寻光号试图引爆救生仓的导弹虽然有用。但是就在爆炸那瞬间，霸王便已经联系了六面兽让他开了传输。  
> 唯一的筹码便是，你要不传送我去你的坐标，你的小轮子不止要失血而亡还会死无全尸。
> 
> 六子虽然和霸王同为六阶，一起出过任务。熟悉虽然非常熟悉但是，对于他的为人处世真心不过问，世界上竟然有比自己还会花样作死之人也是……。

* * *

Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care it's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show  
So let me be and I'll set you free.

                                    -Misery 

 

* * *

 

“你这次是惹了什么祸？六子打开自己飞船隔离仓的门。霸王站在自己眼前，肩上扛着那个熟悉的身影。霸王的肩膀，胳膊，包括脸侧，都是还略湿的血迹，分不出来是他的还是她的。

 

“DJD。” 霸王径直离开隔离仓，走进略开阔的活动厅。环视了一下环境。极简主义啊。

“……你背叛了虎子，现在又牵扯通天晓做什么”六面兽靠在隔离仓门口，说着，看着霸王留在地上的血足印和新鲜落地的血滴。

“哈哈！那又如何，现在威震天都忘记初衷……你又离队不参与任何任务。管我？”

''……。”六面兽对于霸王想做什么或者打算做什么真是毫无兴趣。不过在他失踪这段时间，的确有传闻他已经被DJD跟上。但是迟迟没有歼灭的消息。看来他把自己的行踪是隐藏的非常好。不过如果那样，那怎么会这么轻易的就突然暴露，还带着……轮子那边的指挥官……。

“呐，你的小轮子，你要想看她活命最好速度点。”霸王打断了六面兽的思绪，甩手把抗在肩上的通二拿下来，她衣服已经被血浸透看不出伤口在哪里。

“！”六面兽这才意识到通天晓的确受到了重伤。

“你要是在想是谁干的，是我。我不过给了她一拳想不到这么脆弱。”霸王毫不犹豫的承认了。

“……你……！”

“怎样。我好歹给你个机会给她收尸。”霸王嘴角咧出的笑容毫不友好。

'“……要死她也应该死在我手上。” 六面兽似温柔的撩开因为血迹黏在通妹脸上的头发。然后把她打横抱起带入自己的休息室。“你等我安置好她我再来和你算账”

霸王摊摊手，尾随六面兽抱着通天晓进了休息室，自己则靠在休息室门口。

“想不到你对一个小轮子这么上心。用她当筹码还真是管用。”

“你闭嘴好吗？”六面兽拿出急救箱，投给霸王一个愤怒的眼神。但是看到浑身浸血的通妹，六子有点犯难是不是要脱掉她的衣服，毕竟通天晓一直穿着马甲……六面兽暂且还不想让霸王知道这件事。

如果不脱掉通天晓的衣服，在这全部浸血的衣服上找到伤处也比较耗时。以目前的这个流血量，就算是通妹也挺不了很久了吧。

“哦，伤口在左肋，估计断了两根还有皮肉伤。你要止血在那边。” 霸王微抬了个头。

“…你真是狠。”

“我没有被教育过要对轮子怜悯，只是，留了她苟延残喘带给你见最后一面罢了。 ”

“……”

“似乎有些懂你为什么会对她如此执着呢。”

“何出此言？”

“那认真的眼神，努力的样子，真的很容易挑起征服欲呢，是不是。即使知道自己毫无胜算也要奋力扭转乾坤。纯白无垢，即使手上染满鲜血，也不像你我一样变成黑色。很可怕啊，不是吗？让我都想撕开看看她的心是不是也还是白色的。”

霸王恶劣又文艺的风格，六面兽真是一点都不想念……。“不和你扯了我先给她止血。”

“As you wish。” 霸王刚好可以享受一下久违的自由。不过他这一出现，想必把自己的火种坐标暴露给了DJD。看来又要是一轮苦战。

“该来的总是会来的。”霸王走回了活动间，考虑着自己下一步的方案。

* * *

 

霸王溜达了几圈回来，看到六子的时候，六子正在准备给通妹输了自己的血，已经从静脉抽出了两针管放在一侧。

霸王在旁边看着聚精会神的六子，说出的语不解夹杂着愤怒。“你想用六阶血救她？败类。你是不是哪次出任务被射了脑子？？她只能是你的玩具而已！”

（（（***如果通天晓不兼容六阶的血瞬间就会过激反应致神经死亡，而且即使兼容也会留下依赖性，经过六阶系统的血会有提高各种感官的力量。但是一段时间之后这种能力便会消失殆尽，取代的是比本来的程度更低一些的低潮感。）））

六面兽手摸过通天晓的额头，那里微微的渗出了一些汗珠。沉默了一下说，”你既然把她伤的那么重，如果当场顺手解决了她，那是战场，她便是烈士。我毫无怨言。不过你把她半死不活送到我这里的算什么。”

说实话霸王没想那么多。 只是听到寻光号的小轮子们把这两人一起提起来过罢了。结果好像是知道了什么不得了的东西。

….如果你真担心过激反应，通天晓她对六阶……我的血，没有不兼容反应。”

霸王鼻音哼了一下，“她知道你对他做了什么吗？”

“她咬了我管我屁事……” 六面兽活动了下胳膊，解开了上臂的收紧带。

霸王不知道是抱着怎样的感情，笑的前仰后合。“不和你贫嘴了，想必某些人在我出飞船那瞬间就知道我还活着了。缠绵缠绵意思意思得了，我相信会有除了那些家伙以外的人过来敲门索人。你这小老婆不论在哪里，人气都非常高呢。”

……

（（（***通妹磕血后瞳孔会有些许金色。然后逐渐退去。彻底失效的时候会变成灰蓝色然后缓缓变回红色。感官敏感度会大幅提升。指甲也会变硬像是爪子。攻击力也up up。能力估计比六子还强些。霸王警告六子别被暴走的通二干掉。因为通妹情绪不稳定可能容易兽化，因为六面兽的血里有一些兽性。）））

* * *

通妹在两天之后清醒起来，发现身边睡着的六面兽差点吓到飞起。在她坐起来之前，肋骨一阵刺痛，反应过来自己之前被打中了。想要下床，发现门被打开，是霸王。

。

”哟，通天晓。“

通天晓瞬间对霸王目露敌意。

”我现在没什么兴趣和现在这个状态的你死拼，你也打不赢我。” 霸王仰起头，“你倒是看看你身边的那个睡得半死不活的家伙，他可是费了大心思把你弄活了。”

“……”通妹看到身边，睡得连脸都看不到但是手还拦在自己身上的的六子。

”估计他一时半会也醒不过来。麻烦你转告他，救生艇我借走一个，没有欠条，啥时候还再说。就酱。”

“你……！”

霸王扭身离开了房间。

通天晓考虑了一下自己目前的身体状况和周围环境，不得不说完全摸不到头绪。唯一熟悉的……简直不想承认，便是身边猪一样睡死的六面兽。但是距离上次和这家伙交集也三年了。也就没有去追问霸王一些事情。大概等六面兽醒过来再问也是一样……。 通天晓侧着头，使劲推了下身边的六子。一点清醒的迹象都没有。唯一证明他还活着的大概就是微暖的温度和跟着呼吸起伏的身体。

即使想要离开，大概现在体力也不足以能让他做任何长距的旅行。索性，直接靠在了还在熟睡的六子身上。听着六子的心跳。逐渐自己也放松的起来。

* * *

 

通天晓在模糊的意识中，感觉到自己浑身都在发热。

突然清醒的时候，看到的是六子的坐在自己的床边，手里捏着针管，往自己胳膊里注射这什么。”！！！！“

“……别乱动！”六面兽突然面露慌张。用另一只手按住想要起来的通天晓。“卧槽你怎么醒了……别动……”

“……你……你在干什么……”

“救你……。不过现在我也不知道是不是救你了……。”

“这，这是什么……”

“六阶……我的血。”

“……？？！”

“等我有时间再解释给你好吗，别用这种眼神看着我。”

通天晓还想继续追问下去，但是突然感觉到心跳频率变得不稳定。似乎连大脑中都能听到心跳和血液在体内流动的声音。从未感受过的感官刺激让通天晓闭紧了眼睛。因为看不到但是突然能感觉到飞船的马达声音。……和因为发热的血液带来的热度。

“通天晓！！听得到吗……？！” 六面兽念了自己的名字。

想努力的答复。通天晓睁开了眼睛。

突然感觉并没有打开灯的房间，光线是如此刺眼。连床边的闹钟一样东西的灯光都感觉晃如太阳。“这……是什么，感觉。”

“六阶血。”

“……”捏在胳膊上的力道不能说疼但是的确不爽。这么想着，通天晓使劲想要挣脱。

紧接传入耳边的便是巨大的轰鸣声。

“！！！”

“FUXK……。” 通天晓看到在屋子角落摔到的六面兽和他身边的残破的家具。

这莫非是自己干的？

思绪还没缕清，又一阵急促的心跳和温度袭击了通天晓。

“Calm，shhh安静，安静……没事。”

“你对我做了什么……”

“不过是想加速你的恢复，但是你不应该醒来……”六面兽从地上爬起来，看着通天晓的眼神似乎比之前要冰冷的多。

“唔……热。六面兽……”

“忍忍吧，一时半会好不了。” 六面兽冷静的按住通天晓，跨坐在她身上。两只手分别捏住通天晓的手阻止她的破坏力变得更大。

但是这个姿势……让通天晓想起了那天……。脸颊的温度越来越高不知道是因为六阶血，还是……。不，一定是因为六阶血。

“哈哈，你都想些什么呢，表情很耐看啊。” 六面兽脸颊上有新鲜的划伤，额头也渗出微微的汗水，虽然用着调戏的语气但是通天晓大概也知道他也几乎用了全力。

“我……没什么。”通天晓撇过头，无意识把白皙的脖颈露在六面兽眼下。

“你打算色诱我吗？”

“没，没有！” 通天晓想要抽手挡住自己的脖颈，结果差点掀翻坐在自己身上的六面兽。

“卧槽！动作小点。我按不住你！”

“还有……多久。”

“看你体质……，离稳定大概还有一个循环吧。”

“那么久！！！你，你打算一直……就一直……”

“是啊，要不怎样。我还怕你突然起身把我咔嚓了呢。不咔嚓我，咔嚓船或者咔嚓了你自己我还心疼我船呢……！” 六面兽在通天晓身上挪了挪腰换了个重心。

“……”通天晓简直不想和他说下去。

“对了稳定之前，说不定你会想被（）哦？”

“什，什么！！！”

“哈哈哈，信了？怎么可能有那种能力！！”

“'………你真该去死一死。六面兽。”

“不过啊，如果没那么疼了手就别太使劲了。我的手都被你捏的淤血了。” 六面兽低下头，侧分的刘海撩过通天晓的额头。如果六面兽是个普通tf，那大概现在就得在急护间度过了吧。

“唔，痒！” 六面兽的头发，意外软软的感觉。

“你今天意外的爱说话啊，像个小孩一样……” 六面兽的脸离自己越来越近，通天晓本能的挣扎了起来。

“六，六面兽你等，等等等等……！”

“卧槽你别乱动啊……？！？”

“那，那你不要……不要……袭……”

“算了算了，今天我什么都不做。保证” 六面兽似乎有些不满的歪过了头。 通天晓想着如果这个侧脸，如果不属于一个六阶的虎子……也许……。又一阵距离的灼热感在心口扩散，打散了没有完成的思绪。

“忍耐一下吧。这样你才能不死……” 六面兽的眼神似乎没有那么冰凉，还略微带着一丝怜悯。说不定自己已经伤到了六面兽，他还没有任何凶狠和怒气，六阶不都只是纯粹的战斗兵器吗？脑内的思绪乱的不行根本没有逻辑可言，应该是因为六阶的血。

只三天的时间，通天晓身上的伤，除了肋骨处没有完全痊愈，其他被伤到的关节筋骨都已经感觉不到疼痛和不适。这种恢复能力作为对手来说真是非常可怕啊……。

“嗯……。”─不死就还可以见到大家了。

* * *

“喂，喂！起来。”

通天晓感觉到自己的脸颊被什么打了几下，好烦。眼睛还没有彻底睁开，手腕仿佛有意志一样捏住了抽打自己脸颊的东西。

“哟，力气还蛮大啊。”通天晓睁眼就只看到六面兽在自己身侧！手腕被自己抓住。

“对……对不起。” 通天晓慌张的松开手腕。

“好像你现在还是六阶属性……。” 六面兽挑起通天晓的下巴，直直盯着通天晓的眼睛。

那仿佛要看透自己红色瞳孔让通天晓想要转开视线。

“所以呢……”

“难受吗”

“不，不算难受。”

六面兽低头轻轻亲过通天晓的脖颈，在通天晓的耳边说。“我有点忍不住了。”

“哎？” 六面兽的低沉的声音让通天晓精神上有点紧张。但身体似乎没有把这个声音当做威胁。

“我想，我大概需要抱你一下”

“……” 通天晓简直不想懂六面兽……。

六面兽起身压倒通天晓身上，通天晓一只手还抓着六面兽的手腕没有放开。

似乎考虑了一下，通天晓放开了六面兽的手腕，双手捧着六面兽微烫的脸颊。 “你大概不需要我的答案吧。”

“哈哈，的确是不需要。” 六面兽笑着亲上了通天晓的双唇。 “我只是想装一次绅士罢了。”

 

通天晓繁琐的衣物在霸王离开之后便换掉了，现在通天晓穿着六面兽的背心和裤子，除了胸以外，哪里都很大。 搞得六面兽天天看着都没法好好运转了。只是碍于伤还没痊愈，不得不忍一忍吧。

 

“唔嗯！！六，唔……，疼。”

“你从来不自自慰吗？” 两根手指的程度就让通天晓吃痛了起来。 这简直回到解放前……不知道是好是坏。

“为什么……要……嗯啊。”

“怪不得你天天那么死板。” 六面兽有稍微使劲的抽插了一下，换来通天晓的喘息声让他很满意。

“有，有什么关系吗？”

“没什么……吧。”六面兽单手揉捏着通妹的胸，另一只手掏出自己的勃起。

通天晓感觉到那炽热的硬物顶在自己身下，紧张的扭了下腰。便被六面兽按住。

“嘘，别动。”

通天晓又紧张又期待的看着六面兽。

通天晓这种表情还真是很微妙，估计见得机会不多啊。六面兽严肃的考虑了一下要不要留照纪念。

“唔……嗯” 通天晓吃痛的闭上眼，握拳的手也已泛白。 似乎因为六阶血的原因，所有的感触都似乎比平常更猛烈。

“六面兽也感觉这次估计感觉像是第一次一样。不，或者说，通天晓对自己下身的控制比之前好一些，反而更紧了……。

“放松。你使这么大力是要让我死吗”

“这哪是，能控制的。”

“当然能控制。 呐。” 语毕，六面兽彻底把自己抽出来。然后又只插进了头。

“啊啊……！唔！六面兽你在做什么！” 通天晓想不到自己还有足够的精力抱怨，但是这种半桶水吊在空中的感觉实在是很烦心。

“你着什么急……”

“能不能好好做……”

“要不你求我……？” 六面兽露出不怀好意的笑颜。捏起通天晓的胸，狠狠地捏了一下乳首。“我知道你喜欢暴力的，求我啊。求我狠狠地艹你我就满足你……”

“怎么可能……”

六面兽又抽身起来，这次并没有继续做下去的效果，而是用手指不紧不慢的玩弄通天晓的入口。

“唔……”虽然通天晓知道他忍得也不是那么好受，但是自己的理智早已放弃了挣扎接受了六面兽给她的情欲。

“这样你就满足吗？” 六面兽抽出自己沾满通天晓体液的手指，在她面前挥过之后用自己舌头舔了一起来。

“不……。”一切似乎不受大脑控制一般，通天晓依着六面兽的胳膊作为支持点，半起了身。也舔了六面兽手指上残留的自己的体液。“我想……你在和我拼谁先失去控制吗……？”

如此主动的通天晓，六面兽还没有见识过。事实上，他并不知道自己这是成功的崩溃了通天晓的理智，还是唤醒了什么不得了的东西。大概现在觉得如果通天晓真是六阶……那说不定是比自己可怕很多的存在啊。

“我敢打赌失控的一定是你……”

“哦？” 就在六面兽想继续问为什么如此确认的时候，他感觉通天晓翻身压到了自己身上。

可是床就只有那么大，六面兽感觉到了地板的硬度，还有那要命的温度……碰到自己滚烫的体温，简直就是另类的酸爽。

六面兽还在想这是玩的哪出，眼前的风景真是让他惊得说不出话。

通天晓跨坐在自己身上，一只手放在他小腹的肌肉上略微的按压这，另一只手在揉捏自己的胸。姣好的身材微侧扭的腰身，银色的短发散乱的贴在脸上，估计是刚咬过一样的嘴唇比平日更显的粉嫩调情， 红色带着金色的瞳孔充满情欲的看着他。

如果只是要比自制心，六面兽知道自己这可能是碰到对手了……。

看来明天下不了床的不止一个人……。

 

 

END?

\-----------------


End file.
